One Punch Man:(El guardaespaldas)
by Darckbladerap
Summary: El Guardaespaldas..:Quedate conmigo,creeme nada podra dañarte..
1. chapter 1

-Tock tock-_Alguien tocaba fuerte la puerta-_

-Saitama paso la película que miraba y se dirigió a la puerta-_Y ahora que?-_

-Él asomo su cabeza-_Si?

-Miro a una mujer de cabellos negros y acompañada por dos hombres de traje-_

-En la actualidad-

-B-Bueno,recuerdas ese día? Cuando te conocí..

-Aun recuerdo eso,si...-_Dijo Saitama de brazos cruzados,mirando a Fubuki parada enfrentende él-_

-Luego todo lo que ha pasado y eso...Y cuando me defendiste de mi hermana Tatsumaki..-_Dijo ella apenada,incómoda y avergonzada,mirando hacia abajo-_

-Eh...Si,que sucede con eso?-_Pregunto él arqueando una ceja-_

-Ella alzó su mirada,directa hacia los ojos de Saitama-_Mi-mira..Vine sin ningún subordinado mío,a pedirte que..-_

-No me unire a tu grupo,no me importa..-_Dijo a punto de cerrar la puerta-_

-Ella miro como Saitama le cerro la puerta en la cara-

-Fubuki se quedó ahí unos segundos,luego se giró-_

-Sniff..-_Ella miro como la lluvia caía fuerte justo ahora que no tenía una sombrilla cerca-_

-Ella caminó fuera de la casa de Saitama,cuya cual ahora estaba en los apartamentos de la asociación de héroes-_

-La lluvia caía fuerte y el viento le hacía mover su vestido, frenéticamente y su abrigo de piel salió volando-_

-Se estaba empapando,llovía tan fuerte que no podía ver al frente-_

-Saitama se asomo por la ventana y la miro batallar por no caerse y intentar con su poder,atraer su abrigo-_

-Aaff... Aquí vas de nuevo,Saitama..Solo te gusta meterte en problemas porque si..-_Dijo él saliendo de su casa y caminando bajo la fuerte tormenta sin inmutarse,para luego conseguir el abrigo de Fubuki en un poster de luz,pegado por el fuerte viento-,Él se giro y miro a Fubuki con los ojos cerrados,intentando no caer,pero resbalo haciendo que está abriera los ojos asustada,solo para caer en brazos de Saitama-_

-Estás bien...?-_Pregunto él,bajo la lluvia-_Fubuki asintió mirando a otro lado_

-Eres un desastre completo sin tus subordinados,no?-_Dijo él caminando hacia su apartamento-_

-Llego,entro y camino sin soltar a Fubuki hasta llegar al baño,solo ahí la dejo ponerse de pie por su cuenta-_

-Vale..-_Saitama tomó una toalla y se la paso a Fubuki-_No quiero que mojes todo mi piso,hoy limpie..-_Dijo él quitándose su traje de héroe -_

-Fubuki secaba su cara,cuando quitó la toalla de su cara miro a Saitama semi desnudo,haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y se sonrojara,ella tapo su cara de nuevo-_

-Saitama uso una toalla para secarse-_

-Ya está...Puedes darme tu ropa? La pondré en el secador..-_Dijo tomando su traje-_

-Fubuki lo miro,su cara estaba manchada por su maquillaje corrido de sus ojos,con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-_

-Eh? Oh,espera...Olvide que..Diablos,jaja..Perdón,no quise sonar como un pervertido,por lo general es que estoy acostumbrado más a Genos que es un chico a tener una chica acosadora y eso..

-Fubuki se puso la toalla en la cabeza-_

-Gra-gracias por salvarme,otra vez.._Dijo ella con una mirada triste hacia un lado-_

-Porque esa cara?

-N-no es nada..-_Dijo ella poniendose su abrigo mojado de nuevo, haciendo un sonido húmedo-_Ya me voy..-_

-Pero aún sigue lloviendo..-_Dijo él poniendose una camisa-_

-No importa, llamaré a mis subordinados..Vendrán aquí en un momento..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama saco de la canasta de ropa limpia,un suéter con el lema "Oppais" en el pecho-_

-Ten,puedes ponerte eso..Te vas a resfriar,solo te pido que lo cuides mucho..Es mi favorito..-_

-Fubuki tomo el suéter,mientras sus labios temblaban tu empezó a lágrimear-_

-O-Oye,porque lloras? Estás bien?!-_

-Saitama,yo venía a pedirte ayuda..! Tengo miedo..Tengo mucho miedo,mi hermana de seguro me está esperando en casa para golpearme o algo así,tengo mucho miedo! Estos días,mente quedado donde varios subordinados,pero todos fueron golpeados mientras no estaban cerca de mi,no quiero arriesgar más a mis subordinados..Solo tú puedes ayudarme!-_Dijo ella llorando y gritando desesperadamente-_

-Oy-oye..-_Saitama recordó cuando le cerro la puerta-_Diablos,ahora me siento mal..

-Ayudame,por favor!

-Ya,ya! Esta bien!! Como te ayudo?-_Cuestiono él mirandola

-Fubuki se sorprendió y sonrojo-_Pu-Puedes,bueno ..Ve a mi casa y golpeala asi! Hya! En la cara.Y luego...!

-(Es un caso perdido...)-_Oye! Espera,yo no soy una clase de maton a sueldo,soy un héroe..Además,no iré a golpear a tu hermana, por más tonta que pueda ser,va contra mis normas.._Dijo él

-Entonces...No queda de otra..-_Dijo ella bajando su mirada y apretando su puño-_

-Eh? Acaso me atacaras?-_Pregunto arqueando una ceja-_

-Puedo quedarme aquí un tiempoo!!?-_Pregunto a voz alta..-_

-No..

-La nuca de Fubuki se helo y se rompió su espíritu-_Sa-Saitama,me estoy humillando...Acaso no es suficiente?..Te daré dinero!

-No lo necesito,así estoy bien..

-Te compraré cosas deliciosas,además de ayudarte en el hogar!! Por favor! Solo serán dos días a lo mucho,hasta que ella deje de buscarme! Por favor! Puedo complacerte de la manera que desees!!

-Saitama la miró-_Cualquier modo?-_

-Ella miro esa cara en Saitama-_A-asi..Que esa es la condición.Aaff...Parece justo.-_Dijo ella quitando el vestido de un lado enseñando su hombro,pero cuando se iba a quitar el vestido-_

-Sabes cocinar?-_Pregunto él

-Eh?_Fubuki lo miró-_

-Si,ya oiste..Sabes cocinar? No he tenido buena racha, últimamente no me sale bien la comida..Me sería ayuda si cocinas por mi..-_Dijo mirándola,mientras sonreía como tonto..

-S-Si...Si se cocinar..-_Dijo ella poniéndose su vestido de nuevo-_Achu!!-_

-Vale,saldré de aquí,date una ducha caliente si así lo deseas y pontenese suéter..Deja la ropa en esa canasta de ropa sucia y encargaré de ella más tarde...-_Dijo él saliendo y cerrando la puerta-_

-Bien,Fubuki...Ya está..Estás a salvó..-_Ella se quito su vestido,liberando sus grandes y firmes pechos -_Uuff..Estoy empapada..-_Dijo secandose y quitandose su hilo-_Mmm..-_Ella doblo su ropa y la puso en la canasta que Saitama le dijo-_Espera...Que me pongo abajo?-_Dijo ella apenada-_Ella bajo el abrigo lo más que pudo-_Uh!? La canasta de ropa limpia de Saitama,debe haber algo..-_

-Saitama llegó con una taza de chocolate caliente y tocó la puerta-_Ya puedo tomar la ropa? O te estas duchando?-_Pregunto él -_

-Fubuki abrió la puerta,llevaba un pantalón de Saitama que quería explotar,pues las caderas de Fubuki no daban paso a cerrar bien,el botón saldría volando en cualquier momento,el trasero de la pobre Fubuki quedó muy ajustado e incómodo-_

-E-est-toy lista..-_Dijo aguantando el aliento-_

-Saitama bajo la mirada-Debes conseguir ropa propia..-_Dijo un poco molestó-_Toma..-_Dijo dándole el chocolate y bajando sus manos y tocando el abdomen de Fubuki-_Ella se puso roja al tacto de él-_

-Q-Que haces!!?-_Dijo con una voz quebradiza y un poco molesta-_

-Saitama desabotono el pantalón-_

-Esto trae un aga..-_Saitama miro sus boxers,puestos en Fubuki-_Él respiro profundo-_La próxima trae ropa antes de venir a pedirle a alguien que te cuide en su casa,no? Rayos y son los de dragón ball..-_Dijo él-_Saitama aflojo aquellos pantalones de una tira que tenían por dentro y lo volvió a abotonar-_Listo,con eso ya deberías poder respirar y estar cómoda..-_

-Fubuki miro a Saitama ponerse de pie y cuando iba a agarrar su chocolate,miro los labios de Fubuki con un poco de chocolate a un lado-_

-(Se tomó mi chocolate...)-_Él tomo la taza-_El tuyo estaba en la cocina..-_Dijo él

-Oh? Er-era tuyo? Per-Perdoname!! Por favor! No era mi intención,pensé que me lo traias a mi ..!-_Dijo ella avergonzada-_

-Saitama le dió la taza-_Llevala a la cocina,yo llevaré la ropa a la lavadora..-_Dijo entrando y tomando la canasta,para luego ir hacia el cuarto trasero del departamento-_

-Saitama saco la ropa sucia y mojada,por último dejo la ropa de Fubuki a un lado para meterla a lo último-_Él tomo el vestido doblado y lo hizo un bola y lo tiro al fondo,pero algo cayó..-_Oh?-_

-Él tomo con dos dedos aquella fina prenda que cayó,luego tomo otro extremo y la extendió-_Eh? Un hilo? Acaso ella usa estás cosas diario? Mujeres..Esto se ve muy incómodo..-_Fubuki entro y miro a Saitama con sus bragas en manos-_

-Fubuki se puso roja y tapo su boca al ver esto-_Saitama la miró-_Eh?! Oye!! Espera!! No es lo que tú piensas!!-_Grito él apenado-_

-Fubuki bajo su mirada-_De-descuida...No importa,es solo ropa..-_Dijo muy avergonzada-_

-Oye,no seas tan sumisa!!-_Alego él

-Saitama lo metió todo de una vez en la lavadora y la puso a lavar,paso a un lado de Fubuki-

-Ella lo seguía-_Tsk..-_Saitama estaba empezando a arrepentirse-_

-Al llegar miro su taza de chocolate vacía-_Te tomaste está también?!-_Dijo Saitama llevándose la mano a la frente-_Uhg!!

-E-es que,tengo mucha hambre,eso me lleno un poco..Estaba delicioso..-_Dijo ella-_Haz un poco más..

-Oye! Espera..Yo no te haré más nada,estás aquí en mi casa de invitada y prometiste cocinar tú,yo no soy ningún subordinado para hacerte de comer,aquí seguirás mis reglas y lo que diga se cumple!-_Saitama se acercó a la olla donde hizo el chocolate y tomó otro poco más-_

-Fubuki tenía un pie encima del otro,nerviosa,un poco dolida por las ""duras"" palabras que Saitama dijo, aunque solo estaba molesta por qué le gritaron..-_

-Ella se llevo las manos a la cara-_

-Saitama iba a ir a la sala de estar, cuando miro a Fubuki llorando-_

-aaaahh,vamos! Te veías más sería..No llores,ten ..Toma mi chocolate,odio ver a las chicas llorar..-_Dijo él-_Fubuki alzó su mirada y tomo el chocolate-_

-Pero lo que queda es mío..-_Dijo Saitama tomando otra tasa y yendo a tomar lo que quedaba de chocolate-_

-Gracias.._Dijo una voz suave

-Saitama se giro con el chocolate en la mano-_

-De verdad te lo agradezco..-_Dijo ella mirando su chocolate,para evitar el contacto visual con Saitama para no ruborizarse-_

-Saitama sonrió-

-En ese momento yo lo supe,supe que no se iba a quedar solo dos días...Claro que no,es decir..Fue obvio desde el inicio..-

-Han pasado ya tres meses,recién cumplidos-_

-Saitama llegó lleno de sangre y suciedad a su casa y se dirigió al baño-_Un monstruo creado de toallas femininas...Aveces odio esto..-_Dijo entrando al baño -_

-Una hora después,Saitama salió limpio y con ropa limpia..-_Su traje lo llegó en una bolsa y lo metió solo en la lavadora,cuando iba a lavar sus guantes,miro hacia atrás,bajo su mirada y miro gotas de sangre,pero no eran la del traje pues este lo trajo en bolsa..-_Saitama dejo los guantes y camino siguiendo el rastro para luego llegar y mirar en la cocina a Fubuki tirada-_

-Eh?! Fubuki,estás bien?-_Dijo él acercándose rápido a ella, mirándola,tenía muchos cortés y estaba muy herida-_Resiste! Joder..-_Él la alzó y y Tiro todo de la mesa de la cocina y la puso ahí-_

-Fubuki había peleado contra un monstruo hecho de navajas,es muy terca y siempre anda por ahí metiendose con cosas más grandes que ella..-_

-Despues de un rato ella pudo despertar,claro..Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza,ella giro su mirada y vio a Saitama suturando el brazo de ella por último,después de suturar varias partes de su cuerpo-_

-Uhg!-_

-Sshh,shh..Se que duele, quédate quieta..Pronto te daré algo para el dolor pero quédate quieta..-_Dijo él cortando el hilo de sutura y desinfectandola con alcohol, haciendo que ella diera un chllido sin aliento por el dolor..-_Ya está..-_Dijo él yendo a la alacena y sacando una caja enpolvada-_Aqui...-_Él camino a ella que estaba muy débil y adolorida-_Puedes tomarte esto? Yo nunca los use..Pero,se supone que te ayudarán con ese dolor que estás sintiendo..-_Fubuki giro su mirada,un poco cansada a Saitama-_

-Saitama abrió el frasco-Huele mal,pero créeme que debe funcionar,ya he visto sus efectos en otras personas..-_Dijo él dándole de beber a Fubuki ese misterioso remedio-_Ella cerro fuerte sus ojos,pies sentía dolor-_

-Saitama le dió la mano,la cual ella apretó fuerte-_Ya,ya estás bien..Tienes suerte,yo solía suturarme a mi mismo de emergencia cuando salía de batallas duras,tiempo atrás..-_Dijo para luego ponerse ese frasco a un lado y mirarla-_No sabes el susto que me diste..

-Gr-grac-cias.._Dijo ella muy débil y dejando caer lágrimas-_

-Lo derrotaste?-_Dijo mientras le limpiaba la cara-_

-E-era muy... Ape.. apenas le hice da-daño...-_Dijo ella mientras luchaba por detener las lágrimas_

-Saitama le limpio las lágrimas_-Ya te he dicho que no llores, Quien elige pelear,no puede llorar!-_Dijo él serio mirándola-_Diste lo mejor de ti,bien hecho Fubuki..-_Saitama miro como ella apretaba su mano-_Eh?..-_

-Q-Quiero dor-dormir..-_Dijo ella

-Claro que no,no dormiras aún..Así? No,no..-_Saitama se acercó y quito los tacones de Fubuki y sus medias...-_De verdad eres un desastre...Hoy fue el peor susto,pero me recuerdas a mi..-_Dijo el mirando los pies de Fubuki,tenia una uña pintada,con la cara de Saitama-_Él se giro y la miró-_Apuesto que si tuvieras más sangre estarías roja..-_Dijo él-_Te daré de comer..

-Uhg..-_Ella dió un quejido,no quería comer-_

-Deben de,estás débil y necesitas comer..No quiero que mueras,no tengo donde enterrarte..Sabes el enorme problema que me daría?-_Dijo él fingiendo estar desinteresado por el lado sentimental-_

-Saitama apoyo a Fubuki en su brazo,para inclinarla-_Ten,di "A" grande..-_Dijo mirándola-_

-Fubuki lo miro-_

-Muy infantil?-_Pregunto él riéndose-_

Esa noche del tercer mes cumplido,la lleve a su cama y me quedé despierto toda la noche,cuidando de ella...-_


	2. Chapter 2

-Saitama llegó a su casa y tomo las llaves para disponerse a entrar y descansar de la caminata y ver una película,para culminar con una cena -_

-Al abrir miró a Fubuki sentada junto a Pestañas,quien la ayudaba a vendarse un brazo-_

-Fubuki?-_Saitama arqueo una ceja-_

-Hola Saitama Sama..-_

-Eh,hola cejas..-_Dijo él mirándolo

-Me llamo pestañas!!-_

-Vale,gracias nariz. -_Dijo él acercandose a Fubuki_-Yo me encargo de ella..-_Dijo revisandola bien_

-Fubuki miro a pestañas y asintió-_

-Cl-claro,gracias por encargarse de la señorita Fubuki..-_Él se inclinó en agradecimiento,luego se marchó -_

-Al cerrarse la puerta,Saitama miro a Fubuki a los ojos-_

-No-No es nada mío...Solo un amigo y un fiel servidor..-_

-Eh? A mi eso no me importa,quiero saber que te ocurrió..-_Dijo él mirando la cara enpolvada de Fubuki-_

-N-No es nada..-_Saitama seguía mirando le fijamente a la cara, poniendola nerviosa,bastante de hecho sentía esos ojos quemandola fuertemente y ese ardor no lo soportaba,ella hablo pero antes respiro profundo-_

-Estabamos almorzando,cuando ella..._-

-Ella lo recordó-_

-Uhm! Este arroz con camarón es delicioso ..-_Expreso ella con su gremio-_

-Tatsumaki entro dando fuertes gritos a Fubuki,a regañadientes por haberse ido de casa y por pasar mas tiempo con estos tipos que según ella,solo eran un estorbo-_

-Fubuki respondió-_Dejame en paz! Ya soy mayor y tú no puedes decirme que hacer! Sal de mi vida de una vez!!-_

-Justo en ese momento una vena se resaltó en la frente de Tatsumaki,al ver a los compañeros de Fubuki apoyarla,pero escondidos entre sus pensamientos de miedo al ver a Tatsumaki,eso demostró según ella,que solo usan a Fubuki..Ella hizo que todos los civiles salieran,para después tirar el restaurante abajo aplastandolos,mientras golpeaba a su hermana fuertemente con sus puños en la cara,una y otra vez,usando su poder telequinetico para que Fubuki no se moviera,fueron los treinta segundos para dolorosos que pudo experimentar,cuando Tatsumaki creyó haberla matado de tantos golpes rápidos a la cara,Fubuki intento goloearla por sorpresa,pero Tatsumaki uso su poder y le hizo hacerse un corte con un escombro por equivocación-_

-Es-eso paso.._Dijo ella llevándose las manos a la cara y poniendose a llorar-_

-Saitama se sorprendió por lo relatado,que le sucedió a Tatsumaki?-_

-Él puso una cara sería,al recordar algo que quizás tenia que ver,pero no tenía sentido atacar a su hermana por algo así..-_

-Saitama tuvo un flashback-

-Tatsumaki se alejó volando del equipo Fubuki y Saitama,quien la defendió disimuladamente,ella voló un poco hasta detenerse a descansar,por estar tan herida y mal estado por la pelea que había tenido lugar antes de su enfrentamiento con Saitama-_

-Saitama hablo-_

-Estas bien?

-Tú,que quieres calvo?!

-_Recordo cuando Tatsumaki mencionó un tal "Bla" sin terminar de decirlo-_

-Saitama camino hacia ella y le tomo de un brazo,algo serio-_

-Porque tienes que ser así?

-Tatsumaki tenía una vena en su frente,del estrés que tenía y quiso atacar a Saitama,pero solo cayó un poco débil en sus brazos-_

-Tatsumaki ensangrentada miro a Saitama a los ojos -_

-Él la miraba serio-_Te llevaré a un hospital...Solo aguanta..-_Dijo él moviendo algunos cabellos de ella,para revisar sus heridas-_

-Vas a estar bien..-_Dijo él

-C-cual dijiste q-que es tú nombre?-_Pregunto ella adolorida y entrecortada-_

-Soy Saitama..

-Jeh..-_Ella levantó débilmente su mano y la puso con ayuda de la mano de Saitama en la mejilla de este último,para luego sonreír débilmente-_N-no puedo evi-tar..S-ser así..Pe-pero reconozco que eres fuerte..-_Dijo ella mirándolo-_Cre-crees que-ue podría besarte antes de morir?-_Pregunto ella débil

-No vas a morir..-_Dijo él mirándola,sin expresar ninguna emoción-_

-Per-o..Creo que podría..-_Saitama se acercó y beso los labios de Tatsumaki,mientras ella cerraba sus ojos-_

-Justo después de ese beso Saitama la llevo a un hospital para que la revisarán, por suerte solo estaba muy exhausta por no descansar como se debe-_

-Saitama salió de sus pensamientos-_

-Acaso es eso...?-_Se pregunto él,mientras Fubuki lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte y llorando, él la rodeo con sus brazos,sin lástimarla.._

-(Podría ser que Tatsumaki,está celosa...?)-_Se pregunto Saitama-_

-Ya no podré ni salir! Tengo mucho miedo, creí que había superado esto,pero no puedo..Fue agradable estar contigo,enserio..Pero Tatsumaki ya lo sabe todo,me hizo decirlo todo ...Debo irme..-_Decia ella llorando con pánico de lo que sucedió-_

-No,no te irás..Yo te cubrire,estaré cerca la próxima..-_dijo abrazandola con cariño-_No te va a suceder nada..-_Dijo él con seguridad en su voz-_

-Saitama la alzó,haciéndola sorprenderse-_Vamos! Sonríe!-_Dijo él

-Fubuki seco sus lágrimas al ver a Saitama sonreír para ella,cosa que no suele hacer casi nunca-_

-Fubuki puso sus manos en la mejilla de este y se acercó rápido para darle un beso pero se detuvo justo a centímetros de él,nerviosa..-_

-Saitama se quedó quieto, mirandola-_

-Fubuki movió su pelo a un lado-_Baj-bajame..ya, por favor..-_

-Saitama no lo hizo-_Me quieres besar,es eso?-_Pregunto él mirándola sin inmutarse-_

-Fubuki se puso roja y se llevó las manos a las mejillas-_N-No!-_Dijo roja

-_Saitama la cambio de posición,dejándola acostada en sus brazos y acercandose a la cara de esta,haciendo que Fubuki se moviera hacia atrás muy tímida..-_

-Saitama le miro a los ojos-_Tus ojos son muy tímidos de verme,no? Desde que te conozco a Sido así..-_Él la dejo en paz, dejándola ponerse de pie-_Ven..-*Saitama uso su capa para limpiar la suciedad de la cara de ella-_

-Al limpiarle la mejilla se acercó a ella quien no reaccionó,Saitama le mordió el labio inferior, suavemente mientras ella se quedó paralizada y se empezaba a poner poco a poco, rosada-_

-Saitama no la dejo escapar y la beso,Fubuki cerro sus ojos y jugo con su lengua dentro de la boca de Saitama,mientras se olvidaba del resto de cosas de su día,Saitama la llevaba hacia el sofá,pero entonces fueron interrumpidos por el golpe de la puerta-_

-Fubuki abrió sus ojos asustada-_Ah! No!-_Ella tapo su cara,muy roja-_

-Saitama se puso de pie,dejando a Fubuki acostada en el sofá-_Espera,yo iré a ver quien puede ser..-_(Es ella,de seguro es ella.)-_

-Saitama abrió la puerta y miro a Tatsumaki ensangrentada y apoyada a la puerta, él abrió de inmediato y la tomo en brazos-_

-Que te sucedió?-_Dijo él mirándola,acaso Fubuki mintió y fue ella quien la atacó de la nada? No,Fubuki no es así..Fubuki es la chica más dulce y tímida que él conocé-_

-Fubuki llegó y asombrada empezó a pegarle a Saitama en la cabeza-_

-No,no fui yo..-_Dijo él sin inmutarse-_Sigue viva,pero está muy dañada..-_dijo él mirando los labios de Tatsumaki-_

-Puedes ayudarla?

-N-No lo sé,no se de donde viene la sangre.. Pero hay que actuar rápido..-_Dijo llevandola a la sala de estar,Fubuki movió con sus poderes los objetos encima de la mesa-_

-Saitama la puso en la mesa-_Perdon..-_Dijo él

-Fubuki se quedó confusa,para luego ver a Saitama romper el vestido de Tatsumaki,dejándola totalmente desnuda en la mesa-_

-Oh,ahí está..-_Saitama miro muchos cortes,pero había uno más grande que otros-_Él se acercó y la chequeo,las heridas a pesar de no dañar ningún órgano vital la están haciendo perder sangre,estos cortes ya los había visto antes,en Fubuki-_

-Traeme un cuchillo,un mechero y el kit de emergencias..-_Dijo él mirando la cara de Tatsumaki,sus ojos entrecerrados casi sin vida-_

-Es-Escuchame,eres fuerte..Resiste..-_

-La voz de Saitama se escuchaba como eco-_

-Fubuki trajo todo rápido,muy asustada y una vez con todo,Saitama uso alcohol para desinfección y Tatsumaki dejaba salir lágrimas de dolor,sin poder moverse solo quejidos salían de su boca-_

-Fubuki empezó a lagrimear y le tomó la mano fuerte y la pego a su frente-_Estara-Estaras bien! Vas a estar bien!!_Decia llorando-_

-Saitama raspo un poco la herida para sacar algunas cosas como piedrillas y empezó a coser la herida mas grande-_

-Saitama trabajaba rápido,era bueno haber aprendido ésto con el tiempo que tuvo como un héroe-_

-Al cabo de unos minutos Saitama termino de suturar toda herida y vendandolas..-_

-Fubuki había ido al cuarto a traer lo más pequeño que tenía,para cubrir a su hermana-_

-Saitama le tenía su cabeza arrecostada a su brazo,ella estaba consiente,pero estaba duermiendo,estaba fuera de peligro -_

-Fubuki llegó y le puso el vestido mas pequeño que tenía,aunque le quedaba grande-_

-Saitama...-_Fubuki lo abrazó-_Muchas gracias por salvar a Tatsumaki..-_Dijo abrazandolo fuertemente,mientras se sentaba en sus piernas-_

-Me sorprende que la quieras aún..-_Dijo él mientras Fubuki lo abrazaba fuerte-_

-Mi hermana puede ser una idiota con "I" mayúscula,pero aunque quiera no puedo odiarla,le amo..Es mi hermana..Mi única familia..-_Dijo ella mirando a Tatsumaki acostada y durmiendo sobre esa mesa-_

-Saitama respiro aliviado-_Es bueno poder ayudarla..Aunque no estoy seguro de que cuqndo despierte, quiero que siga aquí..Deberíamos llevarla a su casa..O algo así..-_Dijo él

-Quiero cuidarla hasta que despierte..-_Dijo Fubuki mirando a Tatsumaki nuevamente-_Asi estaré más segura..-_

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki abrir un ojo unos segundos y cerrarlo rápido de nuevo-_Eh?

-Que sucede?-_Pregunto ella mirando la expresión de Saitama-_

-N-No sucede nada..-_Él acostó a Fubuki en el suelo y se colocó arriba de ella-_

-Quieres comer algo rico?-_Pregunto él,muy cerca de ella-_

-Gulp-Fubuki trago saliva y se sonrojo-_Y-yo... Podría probar.._-Dijo jugando con sus dedos-_

-Bien..-_Saitama se sentó y se estiró-_Traje algunas cosas que quiero que pruebes,pero ayúdame a cocinar..-_Dijo él-_

-Fubuki se quedó sería-_

-Que?..-_Dijo Saitama poniéndose de pie-_

-Fubuki se acercó de rodillas y abrazo las piernas de Saitama,pegando su cara en la entrepierna de este-_O-oye..Espera..Esto es incómodo..-_Dijo él

-Fubuki miro hacia arriba,con una mirada inocente pero que era obviamente un disfraz-_

-Saitama se ruborizo al ver esto-_

-Fubuki sonrió-_

-Saitama miro a otro lado-_

-Fubuki dejo salir risas-_

-Saitama le tomo un brazo y la levantó-_Vamos,ayúdame a cocinar..-_Dijo con una sonrisa-_

-Fubuki asintió-_

-Unas horas más tarde, Tatsumaki abrió sus ojos,miro a Saitama con la cabeza entre sus brazos,apoyado en la mesa-_

-Bald..dy?-_Ella se sentó,con mucho dolor aún-_Uhg..-_Pero a recibido peores dolores-_Y Fubuki?-_Ella estaba espiando hace unas horas,cuando fue curada con la poca energía que tenía,estaba mirandolos pero cayó rendida cuando no los escribo más-_

-Saitama saco su cabeza de entre sus brazos-_Aafff..Bueno, despertaste..Fubuki quería cuidar de ti,pero no me fío de una niñita como tú,de seguro incluso ahí,la golpearias,no?

-Dijo él acercándose a ella-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro con enfado-_Callate Idiota..-_Dijo ella en un tono apagado pero agresivo-_

Saitama se acercó con unas salchichas en salsa de tomate-_Ten,hicimos esto para comer..Es algo personal..-_Dijo tomando con un tenedor una pedazo de salchicha y acercándoselo a Tatsumaki-_

-Quita eso de mi cara!

-Saitama la tomo con los dedos y acercó a la boca de Tatsumaki,para luego meter este pedazo de salchicha con salsa de tomate en su boca-_Come o muere..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki quito las manos de Saitama, molesta-_Sabes porque la golpee?-_Dijo ella usando sus poderes para alcanzar el plato_-Claro que si, tú no eres mejor que yo..Claro que no,lo sabes..La golpee por ti..

-Tsk..-_Saitama miro a otro lado algo molesto-_

-Si sigue aquí,la lastimaras.. Se lo dije,no me creyó..Tu eres una patética persona,Saitama..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama se acercó a Tatsumaki y le tomo ambos brazos-_Esto lo haces por ese día? El día que te bese?

-Ese día? Solo ese día?-_Dijo ella enojada-_Acaso eres idiota?-_Alego ella-_Cuando me recupere,vine a agradecer,dejando mi orgullo,pedazo de basura..Y tú..-_Ella dejo salir lágrimas y se soltó de Saitama-_Tú me hiciste esa cosa horrible..-_Dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas-_

-Yo no te hice nada..-_dijo él mirándola

-No?-_Dijo ella sentadose en la mesa con dolor-_No me hiciste nada?!-_

-No gristes,Fubuki esta dormida..-_Dijo él-_Tú hermana y yo somos amigos,la cuido y todo gracias a ti,porque te tiene miedo,hoy la mire con una cara de horror,al creer que su hermana la quizo matar..-_Dijo él serio, poniendo las manos en la mesa-,Sabes el dañó que eso puede hacer a una persona, mentalmente?! Tienes suerte de que su corazón tenga amor para ti..-_Dijo él molesto y iba enserio,estaba muy enojado-_

-Claro,claro que sí..Se que le hice daño! Y cuando venía a disculparme..Cuando venía a humillarme, fuí atacada...El resto lo conoces, tuve suerte de llegar aquí,pero los demás que vieron el ataque no me ayudaron,yo soy la víctima aquí!

-Deja de darle vueltas a todo..Hablamos de Fubuki,no me importa lo que sea de ti,te salve porque ella me lo pidió..

-Deja de-de decirme esas cosas!-_Dijo pegandole con la planta del pie en el pecho-_N-no ves? Qué..Que yo hice todo esto por celos?!-_Dijo tapando su cara-_No he podido sacarte de mi cabeza!!-_Decia llorando-_

-Eso cómo es problema mío? Punto y a parte con lo de tu hermana,no tiene la culpa de nada!-_

-Saitama,po-por favor..-_Dijo ella poniendo su mano en la mejilla de este,pero Saitama quito su cara-_No me intentes tocar,ni siquiera te acérques..Me das pena, Tatsumaki..-_Dijo él

-Fubuki estaba en su cuarto,con la boca tapada y escuchando todo,muy sorprendida con algunas lágrimas al oír a su hermana y de miedo al oír a Saitama hablar tan agresivo,al punto de hacer llorar a Tatsumaki-

-Sai-Saitama..Que harás? Golpearme?-_Pregunto Tatsumaki con una sonrisa burlona,que temblaba por el dolor de ver como la trataba,mientras sus lágrimas quemaban sus heridas-_

-No juegues ...Sabes bien,que todo se acabó.. Tú no pensaste en nada cuando decidiste salir a escondidas con ese tipo,me viste la cara de idiota..No?-_Dijo él muy serio-_Ese tipo que incluso una vez salió contigo y los Vi! Y dijiste que solo era un amigo para una misión, gracias a todo que tengo a varios amigos que me dijeron lo que eres..Siendo infiel,he estado muy bien,no me importa eso en absoluto!!! Me importa tu hermana ahora,la quiero sana..Que esté bien,no podrías creer lo hermoso que es verla sonreír o andar por la casa ... Tú no dejas nada Tatsumaki, tú solo eres aire ahora..-_

-Si tanto me odias,porque me tomaste en brazos cuando abriste la puerta..Sentí tu miedo ...-_Dijo ella poniendose de pie y mirándolo-_Y cuando tuviste que romper mi vestido,te disculpaste..-_Dijo ella acercandose a él,que estaba de rodillas a un lado de la mesa-_Dime que es eso..?

-Soy respetuoso,me educaron bien..-_Dijo él sin moverse de donde estaba-_No te ilusiones..No te necesito en mi vida..-_dijo él mirando a Tatsumaki justo frente de él,de pie..-_

-Saitama, cometí un jodido error,enserio! Yo lo admito,pero ..

-Pero que Tatsumaki? Estás enferma,solo fue una relación de un tiempo,no fue nada serio...-_Dijo él mirandola a los ojos-_

-Tatsumaki se puso de rodillas,justo en frente de Saitama muy,muy cerca de él-_

-Me duelen mis heridas..-_Ella respiro y lo miro-_Quieres salir con Fubuki como venganza, él que la lastimara más que yo a ella,eres tú..

-Saitama se enfado-_Yo? Yo no salgo con ella! La cuido de ti,maldita loca!-_

-Tatsumaki se puso de pie y pego la cara de Saitama un poco más abajo de sus pechos,por el abrazo que le dió..-_

-No quiero ver a un héroe tan fuerte llorar..-_Dijo ella tapandole la cara,mientras lo abrazaba..-_

-Saitama se quedó en silencio-_

-Fubuki estaba sentada en el suelo,en la habitación abrazando sus piernas y sintiéndose una mierda,pues la había usado, él tipo que la curo .. Él tipo que la cuido,el tipo que ella consintio como si fuese su esposa,el tipo al que despertaba cada mañana de este tiempo juntos,cuando la alarma no sonaba...La había engañado,solo para desquitarse,claro era lógico..

Como alguien tan fuerte,se fijaria en alguien tan débil?

-Fubuki empezó a llorar,metiendo su cara entre sus piernas-_

-Saitama quito la cara del abdomen de Tatsumaki y la empujó levemente con una mano, apartandola de su rostro-_Como puedes tener el valor de venir aquí solo a decir que lastimas a Fubuki,solo por celos?-_Dijo él

-Cambie, Saitama! He cambiado estos meses,me han dado mucho que pensar..Cuando Fubuki desapareció un tiempo..Yo,me sentí muy mal,pensé algunas cosas y es que la amo a ella y también a-_

-Callate,no quiero escuchar eso..-_Dijo él poniéndose de pie-_Cuando termines tú comida,vete..Iré a ver a Fubuki,debió haber escuchado este jodido alboroto..-_Dijo molesto

-Tatsumaki lo abrazó por detrás, intentando detenerlo-_

-Saitama! Me han hecho mucha falta ambos,pero debes saber que me duele no poder estar con el héroe que amo!! Fui una idiota!! Lo sigo siendo..! Se que no soy perfecta!! Es más! Jamás lo voy a ser! Pero si crees que encontrarás a alguien perfecta para ti,no existe!! No hay nadie perfecto en este mundo!! Jamás he amado,quería sentir cosas nuevas en esos momentos,cuando analice bien ..Se que hice mal,pase mi maldita infancia encerrada y siendo experimentada!! Joder! Como esperas que sepa al pie de la letra que puede y que no estar mal??!

-Saitama se detuvo-_

-Yo no he podido! No he podido! Todos me conocen! Saben que soy una orgullosa y jamás dejaría que nadie me vea así!! Nadie!! Y mírame! Aquí estoy abrazandote,como una chica común que le pide a un chico común que la perdone, rogándole que la ame..Que me perdones!!-_Grito ella desesperada,llorando a mares y abrazandolo e intentando detener al héroe más fuerte del mundo,de dar unos simples pasos..-_

-Tatsumaki.. por favor..-_Saitama giro su cabeza para mirarla, escondida en su espalda,no lograba verle el rostro-_Por favor,no te hagas más daño..Te lo adverti..Yo llevo mucho tiempo muerto en vida,no puedo sentir emociones tan humanas como las que sientes ahora..Yo no puedo sentir lo mismo dos veces..-_Dijo él

Tatsumaki lo soltó-_De acuerdo..-_Dijo en secó-_

-Fubuki salio de la habitación,miro a Saitama sorprenderse y a Tatsumaki caminando hacia la puerta-_

-Alto!!-_Grito ella con lágrimas-_

-Saitama la miro-Fubuk-_Saitama recibió una bofetada con fuerza y ayuda de el poder telequinetico de Fubuki,lo hizo mover su cara un poco aunque no le hizo mucho, físicamente_

-No puedes tratar así a alguien!!-_Grito ella con lágrimas..

-Tatsumaki se dirigía a la puerta,era una porquería,que su hermana menor la viese así? Un hermano mayor jamás deje dejar que un hermano menor vea su debilidad,si no con!o se va a formar?

-Alto ahí Tatsumaki! Tú igual!-_Grito ella yendo a donde Tatsumaki y agarrandola a puño derecho y limpio una y otra vez en la cara-_

-TÚ TAMPOCO PUEDES JUGAR CON NOSOTROS ASI!!_Grito Fubuki enojada-, IBA A PONERME A LLORAR COMO SIEMPRE!! DECIR QUE SOY MENOS!! PERO REACCIONE EN ÚLTIMO MOMENTO! ERES UNA MIERDA DE HERMANA!!

-Saitama le tomo el de un brazo a Fubuki, mirándola a la cara-_

-Que quieres?!-_Grito Fubuki liberando una energía verde que movió un poco el lugar,haciendo temblar..-_

-Tatsumaki golpeada, sonrió mirando hacia abajo,con dolor-_

-No te conviertas en ella..-_

-Fubuki reaccionó y miro hacia abajo-_Hermana,eres una mierda..-_Dijo ella-,Pero sigues siendo mi hermana...Y tienes el perdón de todo corazón,estamos a mano..-_Dijo ella-_Pero..

Esta vez no dejaré que ganes,amo a Saitama!-_Dijo ella mirando a Tatsumaki-_Fubuki se puso derecha y en posición de pelea-_Adelante,intenta herirme! Hazlo! No dejaré que me arrebates uno de mis mejores logros!-_Dijo ella-_No necesitas que sea tu novio,para que te de amor, él dice que no pero claro que estaba preocupado..Casi mueres!-_Dijo ella

-Tatsumaki estaba de rodillas,con las manos apoyadas al suelo,los golpes de Fubuki fueron muy efectivos-_

-Ahora,escucha..No pienso competir..Puedes aceptar ser su amiga,yo estaré encantada de que lo seas,me gustaría verte sonreír alguna vez,se su amiga,no te metas en mi relación con él y deja de pedir que te ame,no seas caprichosa,no puedes pedirle a alguien que te ame,solo porque si..!!-_Dijo Fubuki

-Ella miro a Saitama-_Pudiste haberme dicho sobre esto..Sabes como me siento? Como un plato de segunda,tienes suerte de que aún crea en tus sentimientos.. Quiero creer que todo este tiempo no jugaste..-_Dijo ella

-N-No lo hice ...Yo solo quería cuid..dar de ti,no sabía que ..Bueno,si te bese antes,pero es que es decir..Quien no querría besar tus labios,son lindos y suaves..Saben delicioso..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se llegó un brazo a los ojos,mientras dejaba salir sangre de una herida reabierta-_

-Tatsumaki tocó su pecho -_No, no volveré a enamorarme más..-_Dijo ella adolorida por lo que escucho-_

-Pero?-_Pregunto Fubuki

-Joder..Fubuki,me pones la espada contra la pared...-_Saitama se acercó a Tatsumaki y se agachó para ver si estaba bien-_Estas siendo caprichosa al pedir que también te ame...Que solo piensan en lo que ustedes sienten? Me empiezas a gustar,si...Te bese si..Pero dame aire..Dios,que enserio no planeaba que esto pasará, no creas que quiero esto no quiero herir a ninguna,pero si debo escoger..-_Saitama miro a Tatsumaki llorar,así que la cubrió para que Fubuki no se diera cuenta-_

-Si me dan a escoger..

-Ambas pusieron atención-_

-Descogeria a ninguna de las dos...

-Eh?-_Fubuki lo miro con confusión

-No pienso separar a una familia,ustedes son lo único que tienen la una a la otra,si las separó..Yo sería peor que un monstruo..-_Dijo él sacando un pañuelo de un bolsillo y limpiando las lágrimas de Tatsumaki-_

-Fubuki bajo su mirada-_

-Saitama se puso de pie con Tatsumaki,la cual seguía con la cara oculta-_

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki,con su mirada baja-_Terminaremos esa charla,otro día..

-Fubuki,dame un minuto...Ve a afuera y respira,necesitas relajarte..-_Dijo él

-Fubuki paso a un lado,enojada -_Les doy 5 minutos! Y no te pases de lista, Tatsumaki!-_Dijo ella saliendo-_

-Tatsumaki dejó salir risas con dolor-_Es-esta muy molesta..-_Saitama la apoyo en él y la llevo a un sofá-_

-Tatsumaki estaba golpeada y adolorida-_Y-ya te dije todo antes,dile que pase..No me humilles más..-_Dijo Tatsumaki

-Saitama se acercó con cuidado y la abrazó con delicadeza-_

-Ella respiro profundo y con un aliento quebradizo saliendo de su boca se quedó en silencio,para sentir mejor el abrazó y disfrutar de quizás el último-_

-Saitama la miro a los ojos-_

-Porque es que lo haces? Me duele el pecho verte llorar así ..Pero me duele también saber que eres tracion..

-L-le hundiste la cara en el asfalto..-_Dijo ella en tonos humorísticos pero fue interrumpida por un quejido de dolor a la hora de reír-_

-Saitama la abrazo de nuevo-_Te perdono..Pero no saldré contigo..Más..

-Tatsumaki estaba llorando en el hombro de Saitama-_

-Saitama la abrazó más fuerte'_Ma-maldicion..-_Dijo él de rodillas,abrazando a Tatsumaki fuerte-_Claro que duele,pero que puedo hacer? No descogere a ninguna, porque no las pienso separar...

-Descogeme a mi,te prometo que me desvelare por ti..

-Oye,eso no me gusta..No es como que yo fuese un tipo de rey todo poderoso,con un castillo al que deben de alavar,soy un tipo que es héroe por diversión...

-Tatsumaki lo beso rápidamente y abrazandolo fuerte-_

-Saitama la beso,se separó de ella y se sentó en el suelo-_No aprendes,no?

-Fubuki llegó y se asomó-_Ya tengo la cabeza fría..-_Dijo ella-_Tatsumaki,puedes estar con él..Yo solo estoy metida en medio..

-Eh? Espera...-_Dijo Saitama-_Fubuki lo miro-_

He-eh..Y-Yo..-_

-Saitama,se que ni sabes ni lo que quieres..Adelante,sal con ella..Tres días sin reglas,solo sal con ella..Y luego saldrás otros tres días conmigo, igualmente...Veremos qué sucede..Por ahora,iré a dormir..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama estaba ahora en un lío emocional,donde habría daño colateral_-

-Tatsumaki estaba comiendo aquellas salchichas en salsa-_Delicioso.._Dijo ella-

-Asi que si tenía hambre...-_Dijo en voz baja

-Que estás viendo?!_-Dijo enojada con la cuchara en la boca-_

-(Aveces odio las relaciones sociales...)-_Dijo yendo a su cuarto

-Tatsumaki termino de comer y se marchó de ahí,indignada.. Avergonzada..


	3. Chapter:3

-Pasaron unos días en paz y tranquilidad,aunque Fubuki estaba distante-_

-Saitama se levantó y camino a el baño,se lavo los dientes y salió a la sala de estar,miro a Fubuki desayunar-_

-Buenos días...-_Dijo él

-Buenos días Saitama..-_Dijo ella

-(Claro,se enojo por confusión? Ni yo se bien que pasó en realidad ese día..)-_Pensó él entrando a la cocina, de donde venia un buen olor-_

-Entrp y miro su desayuno-_Oh?-_Sin duda alguna se veía delicioso_-

-Fubuki lavo su plato,miro a Saitama sería sin decir nada y se retiró de la cocina-_

-(Se ve tan linda enojada..)-_Penso Saitama tomando unos palillos-_

-Hoy no me esperes en la noche,duerme temprano...Te dejo dinero,pide una pizza.._Dijo ella tomando su bolso y saliendo,siendo recibida por Mountai Ape y Pestañas...-_

-Saitama salió con su desayuno-_Acaso me estás tratando como un niño?-_Pregunto Saitama indignado-_

-Pestañas,dile lo que pienso..-_Dijo Fubuki

-Pestañas miro a Saitama y luego a Fubuki,estaba nervioso-_Eh..Egh..Lo siento Saitama..

-Como sea..-_Dijo Saitama mirandolo

-Pestañas saco una nota-_

-Debe ser un broma..-_Dijo Saitama mirando a Tatsumaki detrás de Mountai Ape y Pestañas,solo mirándolo con enojo oculto en una cara inexpresiva-_

-Ejehm...-_Pestañas aclaro su garganta y de dispuso a leer-_Saitama,m-e..me ocultaste lo de mi hermana y tú,sin si quiera pensar en mí,me siento muy enojada al punto de que me voy de tu casa hoy,para este momento mi buen y estimado amigo y muy guapo compañero cabe a aclarar esto último..-_Él sonrió y miro a Fubuki-_Gracias señorita Fubuki..

-De nada..-_Dijo ella sin quitar su mirada molesta de Saitama-_

-,Ya,ya.. Continúen,tengo hambre..-_Dijo Saitama molesto con su desayuno en manos-_

-Eh,si..A ver..-_dijo buscando la parte donde se quedó-_Ah,si..He decidido quedarme en casa de pestañas,pues no quiero ver a mi hermana ni en una foto y pestañas s-se ofreció porque opino que t-tú..-_Pestañas miro a Fubuki-_N-no puedo leer esto..-_

-Fubuki no respondió,haciendo que pestañas mirara a Saitama mirándolo fijamente-_Gulp-_Tras tragar saliva continuo-_Po-porque opino que tú eras un idi..-_Él miro a Fubuki-_Ya termine...-_Dijo él nervioso

-Gracias pestañas,tan leal como siempre..-_Dijo su suave voz-_

-Saitama giro sus ojos-_Si,si..Te veo en la noche Fubuki,traere pastel de chocolate...-_Dijo yendo a desayunar

-Q-Que?! Acaso no escuchaste la carta de la señorita Fubuki?!-_Dijo pestañas estresado y sudando mucho-_

-Si,pero ella sabe que es solo mía..No se irá contigo solo porque si,de un día a otro.._Dijo yendo a la sala de estar-_Cierren la puerta cuando se vayan!-_Dijo él en voz alta-_

-Pestañas miro a Fubuki-_Acaso dijo que usted es de él?! Qué indignante!

-Fubuki miro a otro lado sin quitar su cara serie y se sonrojo_-

-Señorita Fubuki!! No será tan rápido!!-_Dijeron sus dos subordinados-_

-Saitama escucho la puerta cerrarse y luego el automóvil se escucho marchar lejos de casa-_Aaafff..Que bueno es estar solo aveces,con paz y tranquilidad...Aunque...Porque siento que olvidó algo?-_Dijo él mirando el techo y empezando a quedarse dormido de nuevo-_

-Tuvo un sueño tranquilo,donde iba en un mundo de golosinas dulces,otros suaves -_

-Saitama tomo un rollo de canela enorme y lo mordió-_

-Aahh!!-_Grito una Loli al lado de él,Saitama despertó y miro que mordia la pierna de Tatsumaki-_

-Idiota!! Sueltame!!_Grito ella adolorida-_

-Eh?! Ah!! Perdón..No sab..-_Él se quedó mirando a Tatsumaki

-Ayayayaysh..-_Decia ella sonando su pierna, adolorida-_Que me estás viendo?!-_Grito enojada

-Que haces aquí?-_Pregunto Saitama-_

-Tenemos tres citas! Vengo por la primera,para demostrar que he cambiado y que te enamores de nuevo de mi!!-_Grito ella con las manos en la cintura-_

-Uhg...Ya ya había olvidado ese juego que se traen ustedes dos,acaso no quieren escuchar lo que tengo que decir?-_

-Tatsumaki miraba su celular-_Uh? Dijiste algo?

-Ahg...Claro que no..-_dijo él a!go molesto _-No crees que si me molesta tu compañía y me estresas...Es una señal de que quizás..-_Saitama gesticolaba dando señales de terminar de raíz con todo-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro con su típica mirada media molesta,media pensativa..-_

-Ella asintió-_

-Saitama respiro aliviado-_

-Ella se puso sus tacones nuevos y acomodo su vestido blanco con rosa que compro para este día y se dirigió a la puerta-_Saitama la miro -_

-Tatsumaki salió y se fue de ahí-_

-Saitama se puso de pie y choco con una bolsa-_Eh?...-_Él tomo la bolsa de papel y saco una ropa nueva para él-_Uhg...Acaso sabe cómo soy? Ahora me siento mal..-_Dijo él mirando la ropa-_Ire a darme una ducha y iré a donde esta ella...Ya la conozco,debe estar en algún bar..Coqueteando-_Dijo él

-Saitama se fue a duchar,en el baño miro varios champús de distintos colores y distintas utilidades..-_Fubuki si que tiene algún problema con su cabello...-_Él miro un champú que decía crecimiento-_...-_Él lo tomo y una nota pegada detrás citaba-_

-"Esto no sirve para tu problema,Saitama..Si quieres cabello o te haces transplante o mejoras tu salud y condición de vida,por favor no toques mis cosas -Att: Fubuki-"

-Saitama ruborizado puso el champú en su lugar-_Ahora tengo vergüenza...-_

-Media hora después Saitama salió con su ropa nueva,aunque algo apenado..Porque es que ellas tienen que comprarle cosas y tratarlo como retrasado? Mucha gente cree que es tonto, aunque no es así.. Termino todos sus estudios,claro que..No pudo terminar la universidad. Por eso termino como un desempleado para empezar,pero eso no significa que sea tonto o que no piense bien la verdad es un poco penoso que dos hermanas que se pelean por él le compren cosas y traten así,segun la cultura popular..Debe ser el hombre quien de gestos de este tipo,además que es lo que le ven esas dos? Qué tiene de especial en este mundo de héroes,donde hay unos más interesantes ..-_

-Diablos..-_Saitama sintió una gota de agua caer en su frente-_Va a llover y el bar donde suele ir Tatsumaki está lejos...-_Dijo él deteniendose enfrente de un parque-_Quizas debería dejarlo así, Tatsumaki entendió..Por eso se fue después de todo..-_Saitama entre su remordimiento por no saber que hacer, se giro y camino a el parque..Se sentó en un columpio..-_

-La lluvia empezó a caer fuertemente-_Oh genial...-_Exclamo él algo molesto-_

-Si,genial..-_Dijo Tatsumaki en el otro columpio a un lado suyo,bajo el agua mirando a Saitama..-_

-Tatsumaki?-_Dijo él con un poco de sorpresa-_Pense que te habías ido a algún bar..-_

-Tatsumaki arqueo una ceja-_A que? Te he dicho que ya cambié..-_

-Aaff..Y que es lo que querías que hicieramos?-_Pregungo él mirándola

-Bueno,antes de terminar empapados..Quería llevarte s comer..

-Eh?..-_(Diablos!! Ahí está de nuevo!! Qué incomodo que me traten así!)-_Saitama por fuera estaba ruborizado por la vergüenza,básicamente le podrían decir mantenido o abusador o lo que sea que sea! Pero esto ya era mucho,no es que este mal,no..Claro que no,pero es todos los días. El nunca hace nada por ellas,quizás eso lo tiene un poco incomodo-_

-Saitama se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Tatsumaki,para luego salir del parque a paso rápido-_

-Ella iba caminando rápido sin preguntar nada,solo mirando la espalda de Saitama sin decir nada,esa camiseta celeste de manga larga le quedaba muy bien,pero al estar mojada su fuerte espalda se notaba mucho,se veía guapo con ese pantalón negro y su camiseta nueva..-_

-Ella entrelazo sus dedos con los de Saitama, él se giro y la miro..Pero ella solo sonrió-_

-Saitama llegó a su casa,empapado junto a Tatsumaki y una vez cerrada la puerta se dirigió a buscar unas toallas, Tatsumaki lo siguió. Flotando por el lugar detrás de él llegaron al baño y Saitama tomó una toalla y se giro pero Tatsumaki se tiro encima de él y cayeron a la tina juntos-_

-O-oye.. Tatsumaki..

-Callate Saitama,ella no va a saber nada.._Dijo cerrando la puerta con sus poderes-_Ademas..En la guerra y el amor todo vale..-_Dijo ella acomodada encima de él-_Ella abrió el tuvo del agua fría y luego el agua caliente-_..

-Demonos un bañito juntos..-_Dijo ella acercandose y desabotonando la camiseta de Saitama-_

-Ella beso los pectorales de Saitama-_

-O-Oye!! Espera...-_dijo él avergonzado-_

-Tatsumaki le quito la camiseta-_

-Mis ojos están aquí arriba..-_Dijo Saitama

-Tatsumaki dejó salir unas risas pero las camuflo para no quitar lo sexy de la escena-_

-Mi cuerpo te extraña..Saitama..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama se ruborizo-_Siempre tan agresiva,no?-_Dijo él mirando a Tatsumaki intentando quitarle el pantalón-_No,eso no..-_Dijo él llevando sus manos hacia abajo,tomando las de Tatsumaki-_

-Oye,descuida..-_Dijo ella mientras con su poder desabotonaba el pantalón de Saitama y se quitaba su vestido-_

-Acaso no es esto una violación?-_Pregunto él arqueando una ceja-

-Silencio...-_Dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada -_

-Si, ya recordaba está sensación cuando estaba con Tatsumaki,realmente no es que sea mala..Pero es que amarla es complicado..-_

-Saitama quito sus manos y Tatsumaki se libro de su vestido y del pantalón de Saitama,tirando todo a la canasta de ropa sucia-_

-Saitama paso así manos por la cintura de Tatsumaki y la trajo hacia él besandole los pechos-_

-Uhm!-_Ella cerro sus ojos y miro a otro lado,mientras Saitama hacía esto..-_Ella se acercó más y bajo el agua caliente con especias de baño y borbujas, Tatsumaki sintió entrar a Saitama en ella nuevamente-_

-Ah!-_Ella gimió y se acercó y mordió un labio a Saitama mientras movía sus caderas-_

-Oh!-_Saitama cerro sus ojos fuerte-_No estás siendo gentil hoy,eh?-_Pregunto él,para luego sonreír mientras respiraba agitado-_Si así quieres jugar está bien..-_Dijo él

-Ah! Ah! Espera! Se gentil, ya estando dentro mío siento que me voy a a partir en dos,si haces algo más yo voy a partirme en dos!-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama la acercó a él-_

-Special Serius Series-_

-Movimiento de cintura grave...-_

-Tatsumaki agarro y abrazo fuerte a Saitama mientras le mordia el hombro,este tenía sus manos en el redondo trasero de Tatsumaki,mientras entraba y salía en ella,golpeando el final de Tatsumaki-_

-Fubuki llegó con una sombrilla-_Creo que si ese monstruo se navajas sigue por ahí,debemos pedir ayuda a Saitama,apenas pudimos escapar y aún así no le he dicho a otros héroes,ni he hecho reportes a nadie,porque quiero que nosotros seamos los que venzamos..-_Dijo ella-_Saitama! Estoy en casa..-_Dijo en voz baja quitando sus tacones y poniéndoles a un lado-_Ire a darme una ducha,estoy ensangrentada de nuevo..Menos mal las heridas no son graves..-_Dijo ella

-Fubuki dió un paso y escucho algo extraño-_

-Se acercó en silencio a donde vino ese ruido segundos antes,era el baño..-_

-Ella pego su oído a la puerta,pero se quitó de inmediato al sentir que hacía algo muy malo como espiar..-_(No debería..)-_Pero la curiosidad pudo más y pego su oído-_

-Saitama le tenía la boca tapada a Tatsumaki,que estaba muy roja y casi inconsciente del placer que sentía al tener su décimo orgasmo -_

-Saitama estaba en silencio y nervioso,si Fubuki veía esto ..Oh mierda!! El pastel! Él le dijo que viniera a ver una .. Mierda!! La película!-_

-Fubuki no escucho nada,así que quito su oído pero tocó de inmediato la puerta-_

-Saitama,estás ahí? Necesito el baño..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama se corrió dentro de Tatsumaki sin poder evitarlo,sentía demasiado placer y Tatsumaki apretaba mucho su miembro-_Saitama respiro profundo y habló-_

-E-Eh..D-dame un minuto..-_Dijo él

-Oh? No tienes que apresurar,descuida.. Prepárate para esta noche...Te daré algo especial..-_Dijo ella muy feliz-_

-Saitama respiro aliviado-_

-Solo entraré por un poco de papel higiénico para quitar sangre de mis heridas..

-_Saitama abrió sus ojos enormemente,la puerta se abrió rápido, pues Fubuki aún sospechaba,pero al entrar quedó aliviada al ver a Saitama solo en la tina de baño, hasta la nariz-_

-O-Oy-_Uufff...El calor está muy intenso,baja tu temperatura.._Bromeo ella-_

-Saitama la miró-_

-Que te a sucedido?-_Pregunto él

-Fubuki se acercó mientras quitaba sangre de su cara-_Este..Verás,m-me caí..-_dijo ella mintiendo para que Saitama no vaya por ese problemático monstruo-_

-Ella se acercó y al hacerlo sintió un olor,una fragancia suave..Como a perfume de mujer..-_

-Ella miro a los lados pero no había nada-_

-Tatsumaki estaba apegada lo más que podía a Saitama,aguantando la respiración-_

-Eh,Y-Yo.. Voy a salir ya..-_Dijo él sonriendo nervioso-_

-Fubuki uso su poder y le pasó una toalla-_Ten sal..-_Ella tapo su cara-_

-Podrias salir?_-Pregunto él

-Tatsumaki estaba empezando a ver borroso-_

-Ja-Ja,no..No lo haré..-_Dijo sería -_

-(Mierda,ya vete Fubuki!)-_Gritaba Tatsumaki por dentro,uso su poder y movió algo que se cayó de el lugar de las medicinas,Fubuki se giro y en cuanto lo hizo un montón de agua la salpico y hizo que cerrará sus ojos y su maquillaje se corriera por su cara con su,sangre -_

-Al mirar rápidamente en segundos a donde estaba Saitama,solo lo miro a él parado en la tina con la toalla puesta-_Gracias..-_Dijo él saliendo de la tina..-_

-Deberias darte una ducha,si necesitas alcohol en el botiquín en el estante del baño hay varios medicamentos y alcohol que compre para cuando hayan emergencias-_

-Fubuki se acercó por detrás -_No quieres darte una ducha,conmigo?-_Le susurro al oído-_

-Tatsumaki estaba por fuera del lugar,desnuda en la parte de atrás-_Mierda! Mierda! Si la asociación tiene cámaras en estos apartamentos,los asesinare!!-_Decia cubriendose-_

-Tatsumaki salió como un rayo verde fuera de ahí a toda velocidad-_

-Fubuki paso sus manos por la cintura de Saitama hasta llegar a su miembro,que tomo por encima de la toalla-_

-Saitama miro esto y giro un poco su mirada-_Tú eres la chica más dulce que conozco,no tienes que llegar a esto..-_

-Fubuki lo tenía agarrado y estaba muy roja,jamás a estado con un hombre-_

-Saitama bajo su mano-_Suelta..-_Dijo él

-Fubuki lo soltó y se disculpo de inmediato-_

-Perdón por mi vulgaridad!!! No debí!

-Descuida,está bien...-_(No es la única...)-_Saitama salió de allí y fue a su cuarto-_

-Fubuki sonrió,este hombre no necesitaba de sexo para quererla al parecer-_

-Fubuki cerro la puerta del baño y como de costumbre aunque no es necesario,doblo su ropa y la metio en la canasta,pero oh vaya sorpresa-_

-Ella saco un vestido blanco y rosa-_Eh? Esto no es mío..-_Dijo mirando su tamaño,giro su mirada a la puerta-_Que habrá sucedido?...Quizás Tatsumaki fue herida en combate y vino a curarla a casa..-_Dijo ella convencida,ya que el tiempo que a estado con Saitama jamas a demostrado ser alguien de sexo-_

-Saitama estaba en su habitación,se puso un suéter,boxers y un pantalón corto y corrió a comprar un pastel de chocolate-_

-Cuando Fubuki salió con una bata del baño,fue a la cocina..Y ahí estaba Saitama cortando el pastel-_

-Oh? Delicioso!-_Dijjo Fubuki como loca ,Saitama la detuvo-_

-Espera,ya sé cómo eres con el chocolate...Yo seré el que te va a dar lo justo,también quiero comer yo.. Seamos equitativos..-_Dijo él

-Fubuki lo acorralo en la pared y acercó su cara a los labios de Saitama -_

-Ella entrecerro sus ojos,para ver los labios de Saitama..Tenía chocolate-_

-No eres justo..-_Dijo ella-_Dame un poco de chocolate a mi también!-_Dijo ella

-Saitama tomo un poco de la cubierta en su dedo-_

-Ten..-_Dijo él-_tomalo...-_

-Fubuki no lo tomo,no con sus dedos-_Ella abrió su boca y se metió el dedo de Saitama a esta misma,para luego chupar y sus todas labios deslizarse en el dedo de Saitama_

-Mm!!!..-_Ella soltó el dedo de saitama-_Esta muy rico..Ya dame unas rebanadas..-_Dijo ella feliz

-(Santo cielo...)-_Penso Saitama en shock,eso fue bastante sexy de una chica tan linda como Fubuki-_

-Saitama le tomo la mano-_

-Fubuki lo miro y se acercó -_

-Solo se miraba la mano de Saitama en la cintura de Fubuki,que estaba un poco inclinada-_

-Sonic miraba por la ventana-_Ya veo,esa chica que besas..Es a quien debo capturar para extorsionarte a que tengamos una revancha?! Saitama!-_Dijo Sonic desapareciendo..

-Saitama besaba a Fubuki,las mejillas de ella se veían tan rojas que de seguro quemaban,tenía sus ojos cerrados y abrazando por el cuello a Saitama-_

-Él la abrazaba con cariño,pero oh mierda el lío en el que se estaba metiendo poco a poco-_

-Fubuki se dejó besar el cuello y sua mejillas rosadas y sus ojos cerrados por la sensación, daban a entender lo enamorada que estaba de Saitama-_

-Saitama se detuvo al ver su propia mano a punto de quitarle la bata-_

-Que sucede?-_Pregunto Fubuki cuando vio que se detuvo-_..Acaso quieres que me lo quite para ti? Calvo pervertido..Hehehe..-_Bromeo ella,pero Saitama miro a un lado,no podía hacerle esto a Fubuki,no lo merecía..Apenas hace un rato estaba haciendo el amor con Tatsumaki,ahora con Fubuki? Si lo hacía que clase de heroe sería,con una moral tan baja?!-_

-Eh,Y-Yo lo siento..Pero no puedo,Fubuki..-_dijo él algo molesto consigo mismo-_

-Es por mi hermana?-_Pregunto Fubuki

-Saitama sorprendido la miró-_Co-como?

-Bueno,ya sabes..Salias con ella.. Y se que aún gustas de ella en el fondo,no es fácil borrar amor de un corazón..Pero,si me das una oportunidad yo podría demostrarte que te puedo dar mucho amor cómo el que te dió ella,pero no sólo eso..Yo te daré más..-_Dijo ella posando su mano en la mejilla de Saitama-_Porque desde que te conocí, me llamaste la atención..Y despertaste algo en mi,que no sentía..Hace mucho, yo estoy enamorada de tí y ...Te amo mucho Saitama..-_Dijo ella mirandole a los ojos -_

-Saitama estaba nervioso con Fubuki acorralandole así,como podría negarle sin laatimarla?-_

-Yo creo que tú sientes lo mismo por mi..-_Dijo ella-_Te preocupas mucho,me das cobija cuándo crees que duermo,pero es que no puedo dormir hasta que tú ya estés dormido..Solo así estoy tranquila,porque puedo verte dormir ...

-Ja-Ja,e-eso da m-miedo..-_

-Si,tienes razón...Enamorada doy miedo..-_Dijo ella con un brillo en sus verdes ojos,muy distinto..-_Pero es que..No puedo evitarlo,te ves como un ángel..

-(Otra vez el papel invertido!! Aveces siento que mi vida es una parodia de si misma,escrita en una página web por un mediocre tipo!!)-_Saitama estaba nervioso por ver a Fubuki acorralandole,los pechos de ella estaban pegando en el pecho de Saitama de lo cerca que estaban-_

-Estas nervioso? Hehe,que tierno...Ya descuida cariño..No te voy a presionar mas así que vayamos a ver esa película con un poco de pastel y gaseosa..-_Dijo dejando a Saitama nervioso,pero en paz..-_

-Ella tomo un pedazo de pastel-_Saitama miro su figura fina y definida darle forma a esa bata..-_

-Ella movía levemente la cintura y taradeaba una canción romántica que suele escuchar-_

-Saitama trago saliva y respiro aliviado-_

-Fubuki lo miro-_Estas bien?-_Dijo ella inocente

-Saitama la miro_-Si,si..Estoy bien..Descuida..-_Dijo él poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho,un día de estos le daría un paro cardíaco por culpa de estas mujeres..-_

-Como podría ser posible decidir? Si ambas son hermosas y tienen sus cosas lindas,claro que cada quien tiene pro y contras,pero no podría lastimar a ninguna,vale que tiene rencor aún por lo de Tatsumaki,pero siente que ella cambio..Pero Fubuki es tan dulce y a vivido con él aquí tanto que ya se acostumbro a ver su figura pasear por la casa,aunque también..-_Saitama miró la sala de estar,su cabeza delirante miro a Tatsumaki con un suéter suyo puesto y mirándolo mientras sonreía-_Era verdad que Tatsumaki aún está en el fondo de su corazón,pero Fubuki..-_Él la miro a un lado de la Tatsumaki con el suéter-_Fubuki también tiene mucho terreno dentro y fuera..-_

-Era como si en su mente no pudiera olvidar el sentimiento del tacto con esa pequeña mujer molesta,pero hermosa que le amaba..Pero en el fondo también sentía dolor y con Fubuki sentía mucho cariño,pero no se sentía como él mismo con ella..

Y entre ambos pensamientos sentía que si elegía a una,separaria por completo una familia.. Hermanas separadas por él mismo..No parece justo..-_

-Él cerebro de Saitama y su corazón no podían estar en conflicto tanto tiempo,todo se empezó a poner negro...-_

-Saitama estaba débil en estos días,claro..Mentalmente,su simple y despreocupada forma de pensar se deformaba,así como su al rededor el la vida real,todo cambiaba...-_

-Saitama miro todo oscurecer y sintió un dolor de cabeza agudo-_Que este sentimiento?-Porque siento latir mi corazón...-_

-Saitama cayó al suelo desplomado,algo le sucedió-_

-Fubuki escucho un ruido-_Saitama? Ahora que rompiste?-_Pregunto ella,pero no hubo respuesta..-_Ella se puso de pie y camino sin preocupación,nada podría lastimar a su hombre..Pero al llegar miro entre humo negro a Saitama tirado en el suelo-_

-Sa-Saitama!!-_Grito ella corriendo- a socorrerlo-_Que sucede?!-_Pregunto ella mientras buscaba la fuente de ese humo negro que desapareció en segundos-_

-Ella puso su oreja en el pecho de Saitama-_

-Ella se asusto y llamo rápido a sus subordinados y rápidamente estaban ya aquí en cinco minutos,Fubuki llamo llorando a Tatsumaki,algo le sucedió a Saitama y era grave _-Un rayo verde iba separando el cielo de lo rápido que iba-_

-Todos los colores se veían en distintas figuras,Saitama flotaba en medio de estas con su traje deportivo celeste de entrenamiento y luego choco contra él mismo,pero este otro él tenía su traje de héroe..-_

-Un pitido despertó a Saitama poco a poco-_

-Uhm? Dónde...?-_Saitama empezó a ver más claro-_Tatsumaki estaba acostada sobre él dormida y Fubuki estaba sentada en un banco y con la cara entre sus brazos que estaban sobre una camilla..Dormida..-_

-Eh? Qué pasó?-_Pregunto esté mirando a los lados,a quien hirieron? Porque estaba él aquí?

-Fubuki saco su cara de entre sus brazos-_

-Sa-Saitama? Saitama!!-_Grito ella acercandose y abrazandolo fuertemente-_Dios!! Me asustaste! No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más!-_Grito ella llorando a mares

-Tatsumaki abrio sus ojos y miro a Saitama despierto-_Sa-Saitama!!-_Dijo ella abrazandolo también-_Saitama estaba entre ellas dos,siendo abrazado-_

-Q-Que sucede?-_Pregunto él sin saber nada de nada-_

-Llevas aquí en coma,dos semanas!-_Dijo Fubuki llorando-_

-Eh?!-_Saitama se asusto al oír esto,un momento? Acaso se había asustado?!-_Él miro su mano temblar..-_

-Fubuki, Tatsumaki...Como paso esto?-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki lo beso-_

-Claro,ellas estaban más asustadas que él..Será mejor darles un minuto-_

-Fubuki enojada empujó a Tatsumaki-_Dejalo en paz..-_Dijo a regañadientes..-_

-Oh,espera! Debo decirle a ..-_Fubuki envío un mensaje-_

-Sensei!-_Grito Genos llegando-_Sen-Sensei!-_Genos se acercó y lo abrazó-_

-(Vale,ahora esto era raro..)-_Penso él mirando a estos tres encima suyo,pensaba que Genos estaba en una misión importante al otro lado del mundo,que acaso creyeron que él iba a morir ?

-Porque estuve en coma?-_Pregunto él-_

-Genos se quitó de encima y saco un análisis médico-_Aqui dice que usted tuvo un paró cardiovascular,su corazón de desgarro un poco,si Fubuki no lo hubiese traído aquí de inmediato,usted estaría muerto..-_Dijo Genos-_Asi que mi si quiera usted,sensei..Puede con la fuerza de la naturaleza..-_Dijo Genos-_

-Los tres miraron a Genos_-No es momento para eso!-_Dijeron a unisono

-Saitama sintió algo en su pecho,las chicas se movieron y Saitama movió su bata un poco para ver una sutura en su pecho-_Vaya...Así que fue grave..-_Él sonrió y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos-_Debo darte las gracias..-_Dijo mirando a Fubuki -_

-Fubuki lo miro llorar,algo en ella se sintió raro,pero no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo-_Mi héroe..-_Dijo ella abrazandolo-_N-No llores! Todo está bien,yo estaré aquí para ti!! Siempre..-_Dijo Fubuki-_Tatsumaki miro esto y bajo su mirada algo triste,se bajo de la camilla-_

-Saitama abrazo a Fubuki con amor-_

-Genos sonreía, él miro a un doctor con enfermeras entrar al lugar-_

-_Pasados tres días,dieron de alta a Saitama-_

-Genos llevaba a Saitama en una silla de ruedas hasta un auto de el grupo Fubuki_-

-Oye! Ya puedo caminar.._-Decia él cruzado de brazos-_

-Sensei,necesita seguir todas las órdenes que se le dieron para recuperarse rápidamente..-_Decia Genos-_

-Fubuki abrió una puerta, mientras su equipo ayudaba a Saitama entrar al auto y guardar la silla-_

-Fubuki cerro la puerta a ambos una vez ella estaba dentro-_

-Saitama miro a Fubuki_-Oye,donde está Tatsu? Pensé que vendría..-_Dijo él mirándola

-Oh, Tatsumaki me pidió que te dijera que lo sentía mucho,pero la asociación la envío a una misión demasiado dura y importante justo hoy,que no podía venir..Pero iría a verte en cuanto esté desocupada-_Exclamo Fubuki

-O bueno,espero que le vaya bien..-_Dijo él sonriendo

-Saitama Sensei está más feliz que de costumbre-_Penso Genos,apoyando su cara en su puño-_

-Antes de irme a esa misión,estaba con Tatsumaki pero ahora está con Fubuki.. Cuando el Sensei despertó y expreso su amor a Fubuki,pude ver como el corazón de Tatsumaki se quebró...Es lógico que mintió..Aunque creo que es mejor así,pues Sensei se va a preocupar por ella y eso no le haría bien, Tatsumaki sabía esto así que invento esa excusa..-_Genos miro por la ventana-_

-Tatsumaki estaba en su casa,con su pijama rosa con círculos celestes,comiendo un helado mientras veía tele y lloraba-_

-Estupido! Estúpido!-_Decia ella llorando mientras comía su helado con rabia-_No me volvere a enamorar nunca!! Yo sabía bien que era una pérdida de tiempo,yo no tengo un cuerpo como el de Fubuki!! Qué tengo yo?!-_Dijo ella llorando,mientras arrecostaba sus piernas en una mesita de centró-_

-Es que yo me lo he buscado! No es justo,Fubuki en el hospital salia a comer y beber o al baño pero yo no me movi en ningún momento de donde estaba,nunca lo abandone!! No merezco que el lo haga!! Pensé que-que si me entegahaba él y demostraba que cambie..-_Ella se limpio los ojos-_Pense que me amatista de nuevo!-_Decia entre llantos y lágrimas..-_

Desde entonces pasaro cinco días..-_

-Tatsumaki miro su móvil,habia mensajes de la asociación por emergencias que ella no respondió y había mensajes de Fubuki, preguntando por ella..Saitama quería verla-_

-Tatsumaki Tiro el móvil a su cama,tenía ojeras y su humor estaba muy,muy fuerte,más que antes..-_Su móvil sonó cuando ella buscaba un vestido para salir a despedazar monstruos-_Ahira que quieren esos imbéciles?-_Dijo trayendo su móvil con su poder hasta su mano,había una llamada entrante_-

-Quien es?-_Dijo mirando el celular,que le daba llamada privada-_

-Contesto-_Hola? -_Dijo mirando su vestido con el celular en su oreja,sostenido por su poder-_

-Saitama?-_Dijo ella sorprendida de oírlo-_Que te he dicho antes?! Soy una clase S!! No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces...-_Grito enojada-_

-Tatsumaki dejó caer su vestido-_E-eh? C-como sabes que estoy en mi casa?-_Pregunto ella algo nerviosa-_Ella camino hacia la ventana,mientras la lluvia caía fuerte..Miro una silueta sosteniendo un celular desde abajo mirando hacia su ventana-_

-Eso es porque te estoy viendo en este momento...-_Contesto Saitama desde abajo-_

-Tatsumaki colgó su llamada-_

-Eso parece..-_Dijo ella mirandolo esperar desde la calle,bajo la fuerte lluvia-_

-Tatsumaki bajo las escaleras y llegó a la puerta,puso su mano en el pomo y algo helo su nuca-_

-Ella abrió y miro hacia arriba,a Saitama que tenía una mirada tranquila y fría como de costumbre-_

-Estas empapado,que no deberías estar en casa tranquilo?-_Pregunto ella mirando disimuladamente ese traje negro amarillo característico de él, empapado-_

-Vine a verte..Me tenías preocupado..-_Dijo él poniéndose a la altura de Tatsumaki-_Mi pequeña enana molesta..-_Dijo él sonriendo con cariño-_

-Tatsumaki empezó a llorar-_Y-Y Fubuki?! Acaso estás jugando?!-_Decia tapando su cara para que no la viera-_

-No lo sé,tengo días de no verla..Estaba buscando tú casa,me costó mucho..-_Dijo Saitama_

-Eh?-_Tatsumaki recordó su celular,apenas hoy su hermana le dijo que fuese a ver a Saitama-_

-Saitama entro y cerro-_Con permiso..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki seco sus lágrimas-_Te-Te traeré una toalla..-_Dijo ella subiendo a su cuarto,mirando a Saitama disimuladamente verla desde abajo-_

-Tatsumaki cerro la puerta de su cuarto con nervios y miro su celular-_

-Si,si era verdad..Fubuki le puso un mensaje hace poco de que fuese a ver a Saitama aunque sea diez minutos..-_

-Tatsumaki escucho a Saitama subir la escaleras-_

-Ella llamo a su hermana-_

-Hi?-_Dijo Fubuki

-Hermana,donde está Saitama?!-_Pregunto Tatsumaki con miedo-_

-Él salió hace diez minutos..Deberías venir a ve-_Tatsumaki colgó tranquila-_

-Tatsumaki? Me preguntaba si podría preparar un poco de té..-_Dijo Saitama desde fuera..-_

-Tatsumaki abrió la puerta con una toalla en la mano,para Saitama-_

-Claro..-_Dijo ella mirandolo con un poco de resentimiento-_

-Saitama se agachó y tomo la toalla y seco su cara-_

-No soy tan bajita..-_Dijo ella molesta-_

-Saitama seco su cara y luego la miró-_

-Tatsumaki... Estás triste?

-Ella se cruzó de brazos-_

-No entiendo..Yo ..He sido tonto contigo?-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki lo miro a los ojos-_No vengas con eso ahorita,ya te supere..Idiota..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama le tomo un brazo-_Oye!! Sueltame!-_Grito ella al sentir a Saitama agarrarle,un poco fuerte de hecho-_

-Él la llevo a la cama y se quitó su traje-_

-O-oye! Qué haces?!-_Pregunto ella muy enojada-_Acaso vienes solo a reirte de mi,solo a saciar tus deseos?! Pues adivina que? Yo no quiero hacer nada hoy, idiota!-_

-Saitama se metió en la cama y quedó encima de ella agarrandole los brazos-_

-Que? Ahora me vas a violar?-_Bromeo Tatsumaki aún molesta-_

-Algo así..-_Dijo Saitama

-Este se acercó a ella-_

-Tatsumaki bajo su vista-_O-oye...Espera,qué haces? Te equivocaste de entr-_Ella cerro sus ojos fuerte con dolor y crujio sus diente-_Ahgg!! Mal-maldicion!! No sabía que te gustaba esto!-_Dijo ella con dolor en su voz-_Di-diablos..-_

-Tatsumaki reflejaba dolor en su cara-_

-Se que me amas Tatsumaki,yo igual Te amo..-_Dijo Saitama con una voz pesada al sentir está nueva sensación-_Oh..Uhg..Rayos..-_Se quejo él

-S-Si quizás al menos hubieses usad-_Ella se quedó muda al sentir entrar a Saitama más por ese lugar prohibido y el dolor era bastante,sentía demasiado extraño-_

-Saitama se acercó y beso los labios de la inexpresiva y ida Tatsumaki,mientras entraba y salía de Tatsumaki-_

-Ella lo miro de nuevo,empezando a sentir muchas cosas y lo beso,se sentía raro pero le gustaba demasiado de repente,esto que le estaba haciendo..Era rudo y esto la volvió loca de inmediato-_

-Saitama se corrió dentro de Tatsumaki-_

-Ella dió un quejido-_Uhg..Aaff...Adentro?-_

-No es como que vayas a quedar embarazada por tener sexo anal..-_Dijo él

-No se que te haya pasado,pero eres una bestia ...-_Dijo ella-_Y me encanta..-_Dijo ella sudando_-Si me amas, demuestramelo..-_Dijo ella

-_Fubuki estaba en casa de Saitama preparando chocolate,cuando Saitama llegó con algunas bolsas junto a Genos-_

-Oh,chicos...Volvieron...Y bien?-_Pregunto la dulce Fubuki

-Y bien que?-_Pregunto Saitama poniendo las bolsas en el desayunador-_

-Como estaba Tatsumaki?-_Pregunto Fubuki

-Genos y Saitama se miraron unos segundos-_

-Que sucede?-_Pregunto Fubuki-_

-De que hablas?-_Pregunto Saitama quitándose su suéter rojo-_

-Genos se acercó y la analizó-_Pareces estar bien,pero ésos delirios raros no tienen explicasion,el Sensei te dijo que iríamos a la tienda por algunas cosas,no hemos visto a Tatsumaki en ningún momento..-_Al decir esto,Fubuki se extraño..Pero bueno, quizás su hermana Tatsumaki solo quería saber en donde estaba Saitama, porque quería venir a verlo..-_

-Tatsumaki estaba boca abajo en su cama,con la mirada pérdida mientras se movía,pues Saitama seguía haciéndole el amor fuerte y rudo-_

-Uhg!-_Él volvió a venirse dentro de ella-_

-T-tiempo fuera..-_Dijo la Loli cansada-_

-Solo una vez más..-_Dijo Saitama aún dentro de ella-_

-Uhg!-_Ella mordió la almohada al sentir como se movían de nuevo dentro de ella-_

-_El celular de Tatsumaki sonaba,Saitama lo agarro mientras se movía, él miro la llamada entrante-_

-Llamada entrante de Saitama-_

-La luz del móvil iluminó la cara de "Saitama" mientras se movía dejando ver unos ojos rojos...Y sonrisa tetrica..-_

-Cuando Genos y Saitama vinieron a ver a Tatsumaki,porque Fubuki estaba preocupada..No encontraron pista de ella,unos días después se difundian rumores de que un héroe clase S desapareció,otros decían que fue asesinado y enterrado cerca de su casa,pero la asociación no afirmaba ni desmentian nada...Todo era una opción ahora..-_

-Que empiece el juego..

-Continuara...


End file.
